


Here Be Dragons

by FleetSparrow



Series: Fifty Days of Pupship [42]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Kaiba has a special gift for Jounouchi.





	Here Be Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Day 42 of 50 Days of Pupship: Dragons

"Close your eyes," Kaiba said. Jounouchi obeyed.

"Hold out your hands and brace yourself."

"What the hell are you giving me?"

"Just wait and be patient."

Kaiba whistled something, a rather complicated tune, and suddenly the sound of wings filled the room. Something very heavy landed, not in Jounouchi's hand, but on his shoulders.

"Ah, sorry about that. They've been programmed to prefer it."

"What has?"

"Open your eyes."

He did. A small Red Eyes Black Dragon was curled up around his neck. It roared, a big roar for such a small creature.

"Where the heck did you find this?"

Kaiba smirked. "I made it. I made a companion, too." He whistled again, something different this time, and soon a small Blue Eyes White Dragon came flying in to perch on his arm like a hawk. "He's better trained. I've had him longer."

"You made these?" Jounouchi said, incredulously.

"Of course. I've been working on them for some time. I'm planning on creating a line of robotic monsters for children to own. They'll be programmed to behave just like their card counterparts, except for attacks, obviously. A Kuriboh is in development for small children. I'm letting Mokuba handle that."

Jounouchi grinned. "You are a genius! A certified genius."

"I know."

Jounouchi kissed him. "And so humble."

"Humility is a waste of time and effort. Better to know your worth."

The dragons cooed at each other, then roared and took off to the couch.

"They'll keep each other company," Kaiba said, watching the dragons start to play.

Jounouchi wrapped an arm around Kaiba's waist. "Speaking of keeping company."

Kaiba kissed him. "Do you like it?"

Jounouchi beamed. "I love it."


End file.
